How to Rock the Next Generation
by darkheartarcher
Summary: I don't feel like typing out a summary. After they graduated, they moved on with there lives. There. I did it. I know it's not that interesting, but please, give it a try. Parings: Zevie, Kavin, Grelson, OCxOC Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!


**While I am waiting for submissions for my other book, I figured I'd busy myself with this! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Bleh... School

I don't understand why Brandon had to move all of us to Brewster. There was no need for it really. It was just a waste of money in my opinion.

I walk into Brewster High with my foster brothers on my left and right. My shoulder length blonde hair pulled into a low, side ponytail with a blue ribbon, my bangs dangled in my face bouncing with my every step; I had on a navy blue long sleeve shirt that hugged my body and the sleeves extended past my wrists into the middle of my palm; my faded blue-which could easily be mistaken as gray,- cropped vest worn over top; I had on a slightly torn jean skirt, colored in a dark blue; the bright red socks that went a little above my knee clashed with the dark colors of the rest of my outfit, they were plaid with the second color being a snow white; and my shoes were a pair of battered grey high top converse.

We go straight to the office where we receive our schedules, I say bye to brothers and head to my locker. I put my stuff in it and head to my next class, AP Biology. I fold up my schedule and put it in my front left pocket, my blue iPhone being in the right.

As I turn the corner, I get knocked down to the ground. "Watch where you're going fag!" I called out as I began to pick myself up.

"What'd you call me bitch?" The dude stopped and turned around. I can tell he was a football player, by what he's wearing and stench of horrible BO.

"I called you a fag, and ever hear of deodorant? You should try it sometime, you definitely need it." I retorted.

"Who the hell do you think you are newbie? Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't _think_ I'm anybody but myself. And no, I don't know who you are, but frankly I couldn't give two shits. Now, do you mind excusing your tool-head self so I can get to my class?" I snapped, giving him a small shove and began walking to my class.

Everyone kept giving me bewildered looks, I brush them off though. I walk into my class and my teacher sits me in the front, _great_. I don't like being sat up front, that means everyone can you.

My partner is the jack ass that ran into me in the hallway. Double _great_. He sits beside me, sending a cold glare my way. I roll my eyes in his pathetic attempt to intimidate me. Bitch please, I grew up on the streets in the projects where I had to fight to get _my food _and I was only 7 around the time I began doing so, some petty glare isn't going to scare me.

The teacher begins role call and that's how I discover his name is Maxwell Robbins, but he goes by Max. Oh well, I don't care. You'll be Robbins to me douche bag.

Lunch rolls around and so far, I have had _every single class_ with this moron, even lunch! And all we've done is argue and fight. On the bright side, I've realized he's the most cocky, arrogant and insufferable boy to ever cross my path- even more so than Drew! I find myself hating this inconsiderate jack ass even more with every passing moment.

The only thing that sucks, is that I also find myself enjoying his company. I mean, there is no denying he's hot, and he is pretty smart. I'd date him if he wasn't such an arrogant, egotistical jerk.

Anyway, onto another topic, the canteen area was pretty large but then again it had to be for a school of this size. Once we had lined-up and got what the school insisted was 'food'. I sat down at a circular table sitting near the back of the hall, surrounded by boys and girls running around, making faces at one another, just generally being silly. It was cute to watch.

As I pulled out my book, I hear a tray being slammed down on to the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked curiously.

"Um... I think I'm eating..."

"By yourself? Nonsense! We'll eat with you!"

I looked at them blankly but decided it best not to comment.

"May I introduce to you my friends; Fox, Clover, Snapper, Weaves and Doe. I'm Kennedy." She gestured to each and in return we earned a warm smile or a wave.

"So, why'd you guys sit over here? You look like you're more fitted to sit with the Perfs." Snapper, said. He was glancing over to the table where all the girls are wearing heels, dresses and a boat load of make up, then back at me, looking slightly bemused.

"I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion, Snapper?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes on the tan-skinned boy opposite me, out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kennedy staring at me looking quite amused. "Let me guess. Snapper; it isn't your real name, is it? Your real name is probably something embarrassing and so you and the rest of your clan made up names to sound tougher, yeah? So when you've got a name like um, I dunno, I'll guess with Francis, I wouldn't be judging a book by its cover so quickly, okay?"

Snapper and the rest of the group stared at me like I had four heads and then suddenly burst out laughing. Snapper shook his head as his chuckling died down.

"You're good, new girl, I'll give you that." He paused before smirking, "And it's Lesley actually."

I snorted, "That's probably worse."

"You should have seen her in homeroom this morning, she give Max Robbins a what-for, it was brilliant!" Kennedy cried, digging into her mac and cheese. Again the group stared at me in awe.

"You had an argument with Robbins?" The girl known as Fox whispered to me, shifting her eyes over to the Jock table (the one table I refused to look at since I had arrived) and back to me. "And came out unscathed?"

I rolled my eyes slightly at her, "It was more of him being a bit of a douche-bag and I didn't like it, so I basically told him so."

"And did he do anything after that?" The girl beside Fox said, Clover, her voice barely audible. What the hell was going on? So I had a scuffle with the school heart-throb…and?

"He kissed my hand and told me I would be begging to talk to him." I shrugged as they gasped and I drove my fork into my salad, "Not like I care. Egotistical jerks like him are things I learn to avoid easily." I frowned as I began to stab at the lettuce on my plate. "I mean, why would I give a damn? He has a girlfriend! What a self-righteous, narcissistic…brown-eyed, perfectly muscled-"

"Here we go…" Fox muttered, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. When I suddenly realized the smirking faces of the group in front of me, I glared and finished, "-tosser."

"Hm, yes," Kennedy acknowledged, giving me a playful smile, "Seems like you _really_ hate him."

I tried to stop the blush from creeping onto my face but I could feel my cheeks burning. "I never said I hate him, I just think he thinks that he's the most wonderful person in the world."

"At this school," came a deep voice from behind me, "That's one hundred percent true."

I whirled round and came face to face with Max Robbins.

"Redskins." He said in greeting, nodding to the clan before looking down at me. "Miss me?"

I scoffed. _Shit! How much of that did he hear? _"Course I did, like a hole in the head."

"Ouch," He murmured in mock-pain, "That stung, baby."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on my back, "I'm sure you'll get over it."

"I would," He whispered, leaning down so I could feel his breath on my ear, "if you kissed me."

Clover choked on her drink and began spluttering while Fox whacked her on the back to subside the coughing. I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at him again. "You wish Robbins." I replied, shooting daggers at him to which he just grinned, "I'll kiss you when you start actually having manners."

The reaction I got was not one I was expecting. His grin grew and he leaned down close to me, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Well then, I guess you'll be kissing me a lot sooner than you think."

And with a wink and a grin towards me and the rest of the people at the table, he sauntered away, back over to his table, where his girlfriend was now standing, glaring at me angrily. I looked away quickly.

"Well," Snapper said trying to sound casual, "That was interesting."

"I told you." Kennedy nodded, "He's the same as he usually is with girls he chases but this time…" She paused trying to find the right word, "He's different."

"How so?" Clover questioned, mouth full of cheeseburger while I glowered at her.

"You think he's cocky at the moment?" She smiled knowingly, "Oh no. He's a lot more nervous than he's letting on. Something that _never_ happens with other girls. I know him; we've been friends for many years and not many people can tell but I can." She leaned back in her chair, looking at me with a strange look of awe and bemusement on her face. "He's _affected_ by you."

I flapped at hand at her while the others nodded, clearly agreeing with her. "Nonsense. I barely know the guy."

Kennedy shrugged. "Just you wait. I can feel his aura around you. He likes you a lot more than he wants you to know."

I rolled my eyes and returned to my salad. _Ridiculous. He's the most popular guy at school, what would he want with the new girl?_


End file.
